


伴我同行

by Burgundyjinji



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, M/M, Pining, Prostitution, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji
Summary: Roger is clueless, and he is taking drugs.John has been pining for his bandmate ever since he joined Queen.Brian finds John's secret.原《硫磺之海》，更名为《伴我同行》。已完结。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Won't you take me home tonight

“我——我得走了。”  
John怯生生地挥手，没人理他。Brian怒气冲冲地跑出来踢了一脚瘫在沙发上的金发男人。  
“别吸了，你这蠢货。”他说，“你们两个婊子养的会把我们吸破产的。”  
Brian对他摇着头，把手放在John的肩膀上。那只手又僵又冷，细长的无名指和中指稍稍扭曲，青筋鼓起，指尖有按吉他弦的茧和握笔茧。他的手指隔着一层干净的旧衬衫搁在John的锁骨上。John很快意识到他们站在厨房唯一一盏灯下，茶色的光像沥青一样淋满他们全身。

John尴尬地攥着他的乐器盒的背带。Roger和Freddie搞来了小剂量的药物大吸特吸。他们把脑袋藏在油腻腻的毯子下面尖叫嬉笑，时不时像姑娘似的互相揪对方的头发。Roger探出脑袋，眼神空洞。他又在流鼻血了。入门新手总会这样。两行红色的液体从他的鼻孔挂下来，滴到他的上嘴唇上。他在和Freddie密谋着什么，黑发美人做了一个猥亵的手势。Roger疯狂地笑起来。他没穿衬衫，露出大片棕色的胸膛。

他站起来，脚下摇摇晃晃地走向John。  
Freddie缩在他独享的毯子里像一条蛇一样注视着他们俩。John开始感到紧张。  
“你流鼻血了。”他说，慌乱地寻找手帕，“不要紧吗？”  
Roger呆呆地站在在他前面，那些血开始顺着他的下巴滴到地板上。John捂住嘴，他感到眩晕。Roger清醒的时候非常美。他是一场吵闹，燥热的持续三个月的夏季舞会。但他失去理智的时刻更多一些。感谢那些装在塑料袋里的白色粉末，有的时候是小瓶装的具有刺激性气味的液体，他像被抽走了骨髓一样瘫软在地，时而呆滞时而狂笑，或者双眼大睁对着电视屏幕，在凌晨三点发出尖叫。Brian后来说他以为爆发了革命。他顶着乱糟糟的头发跑出来时，Roger已经两眼翻白倒在沙发上抽搐了。  
“再见，John。再见。”他终于说。  
Freddie丧心病狂地大笑起来，模仿着Roger沙哑的嗓音：“再见，亲爱的，再见。”  
Roger在冲回去殴打Freddie之前对他挤了挤眼睛，吐出鲜红的舌头。John不敢看下去，他想呕。Roger在海洛因的作用下散发出一股炎热夏天里荒废的植物园里的气味，死掉的蝴蝶尸体和腐烂的无花果。  
他眼睁睁地看Roger的腹部裂开一个黑红色的，溃烂的伤口。像女人的阴道，他崩溃地想，Roger。那里平静地流出一种浅蓝色的，很干净的液体，有点像掺酒精的鸢尾花汁，可以涂女孩的指甲。John花了一两分钟意识到那是Roger眼睛的颜色。  
Brian过了一会儿走过来，对他说：对不起，John。他的眼睛扫过John年轻的脸颊，John金色的瞳孔。有那么一秒他像是要抱上来，Brian那两条瘦削的手臂像大天使的翅膀，好像很容易就能被恶魔Roger和撒旦Freddie扼断一样。  
John没说什么，他盯着Brian榛子色的眼睛看了一会儿，直到他眼睛里的金色消失殆尽。

他想着他。他空荡荡的脑子就像那种摇一摇就会下雪的水晶球，Roger裸身坐在中间的雪松树下，在冰天雪地里他的双眼饱含情欲。他俊俏的脸被黄金涂料覆盖，像爱琴海底的希腊神，他也在想着他。那些月亮照耀下的群山也像他一样迷茫。Roger的身影曾在午夜时分掠过整个欧亚大陆的上空，用五千个大小不一的月亮融化成的银被浇至乞力马扎罗顶峰，他想着他。  
John学着Roger伸出舌头，几乎是满怀感激地将阴茎吞进他天鹅绒一般的喉咙。他并不漂亮，安静孱弱，温顺得像头母羊。这个时代同性之风在美国盛行，然而那时毫无性病的概念。通常出卖一次下体可以换来几张皱巴巴的纸钞，有些人会叫他张嘴，在他牙齿间放下几枚银币。皇后乐队将要胎死腹中——这不是John愿意看到的。他知道Brian在大学里做一次三个小时的家教，那些钱和Roger一次拿出去换药物的钱相比根本不足一提。  
他并没有责怪Roger。Roger像冬夜里那颗金色的伯利恒之星，在他们的少年往事开始前就挂在东方的天空上闪耀。他年轻，金发，傲慢，招人喜爱，神性在他女孩般的嘴唇上流光溢彩。John就在酒吧后门见过他和Brian接吻，那还是皇后乐队成立之前。Brian苍白的面容在路灯下变成绯红色。他被Roger揪着领子，野蛮地按在墙上，姿势很是滑稽。Roger一定吻了他，但也许没吻好。他喝得实在是太醉了，蓝色双眼下浮起两块夕烧色的酒晕。他目睹Brian惊恐地推开Roger，动作可笑地擦着嘴。早生十年，他们会因为Roger这个动作蹲监狱的。  
他肯定被咬出血了，John抽着烟想。他把烟头扔进威士忌杯里。他就是那时候认识了Roger和他面孔苍白的瘦削情人兼同事。他们还没出名，况且Smile也没多红。这是他成年后第一次合法进酒吧，并看见Roger在后巷吻他的吉他手。他一定是把威士忌当Roger嘴唇上的味道了，不然他怎么会喝得这样多。John猛然感到一阵恶心，跌进厕所。

“请使用我的穴，”他说。他的喉咙暂时毁了。但这不重要他又不唱歌，John唯一的希望是能保住他的手。他在一个乐队里，总得弹乐器。他困难地吞咽了一下，他感觉喉咙内壁正在缓慢地，绵软地渗出血珠。

“请使用我的穴。”他勇敢地又说了一遍，这时候反而显得格外圣洁，像个将要步入修道院的妓女。只可惜没人欣赏这份高贵。也许大家都晓得高贵的从来不是他的脑子，而是一具十七岁的男人肉体。他自作聪明的勇气并不是毫无用处，起码这给了嫖客意想不到的惊喜。他们要他是因为他年轻，还蠢。这个年纪的孩子自以为是得要命，总以为自己能做出什么改变世界。他们会站在便宜酒吧的后巷，故作聪明地把烟往每一个经过的人的脸上吹。他们之中有些人会化妆，站在红色和紫色的霓虹灯管下看上去非常吓人。感谢Freddie，John在他和Roger厮混的那些时刻溜进他的房间，动作慌张地给自己的眼睛上涂上一条细细的，笨拙的眼线。这活一般是Freddie替他们包了，他左右手各端着一盘眼影和腮红穿梭在他们之中，把那些香甜的粉末撒上他们的脸颊。John和Brian乖顺地任凭摆布，偶尔谨慎地提出几条意见，通通被主唱驳回。Freddie在Roger身上得到了自尊心的满足。金发男人的颧骨和眼窝因为吸毒而下陷。他在廉价化妆品的打扮下看起来“活像个他妈的意大利妓女”（吉他手语）。Roger丝毫不介意，甚至把这当做赞美。他傲慢地昂起生着茂密金发的脑袋，敲响了第一个鼓点。

John痉挛了一下，他的下体裸露在夏天夜晚黏糊糊的空气里。他今天晚上的客人格外仁慈，爱惜地抚摸着他漂亮的棕色头发。这男孩闻起来像冬季森林深处的泉水，John想着。他是个男孩。

“我是个男孩。”  
他的声音像蛇一样嘶嘶作响。John不是没有接待过未成年。他们精力充沛，活像射出枪膛的子弹。也有女孩向他暗送秋波，但John假装没看见，万一她们不小心怀孕了就糟了。他没那个精力多想，这件事本身已经够疯狂了。在John过去十八年的生命里他还尚未从事这等职业。他需要钱，这无可否认。他们必须抓紧能弄到钱的一切机会。如果Freddie的话属实，皇后乐队两周后就要开始第一次录音了。除此之外，John会在每一次亲吻之前借着污浊的灯光辨认他的客人头发和眼睛的颜色。他试探性地张开嘴唇贴住他们的，然后享受头皮被拽住的疼痛与快感。金发。蓝眼。蜜色皮肤。金发。John被按在红砖墙面上时那些砖块蹭破了他的皮肤，留下一些淤青和红肿。他小心地尽量让衣料遮住那些伤痕。今晚算他走运。因为这他妈的是个男孩。

“你得理解我，”他听见这男孩说，“我没干过这个。”他的声音听起来也像冬天的河流，明亮又悦耳。  
他没干过这个！John的脑瓜子嗡嗡作响，讽刺和悲哀同时朝他尖叫。

“好吧，我明天要上台，”John简洁地对那个男孩说。“你知道，我是个，呃，”他小心地措辞，“我和我的同伴。我们得表演。表演，你懂吗。”  
“你想让我轻点，别弄出痕迹。”他安静地说。

John难堪地咬住嘴唇，他的眼泪不合时宜地冲上眼眶。他还是点了个头。  
这我可保不准。他说，狠狠地掐了一把John的腰。你看起来好美。  
你看起来好美。John在脑子里把这话重复了一遍。他开始紧张了。他没遇到过这种性情特殊的人。他所遭遇过最不乐观的对待是被一个东欧男人掐住脖颈，直到他快要双腿颤抖翻白眼，而他并没有因此拿到多一分钱的小费。

“你幻想过吗？”男孩没完没了地问。  
要做就快点。不然就滚去风俗店。John想这么回答他，但他最终还是闭上了嘴巴。  
“他们在看我们。”John挤出这样一句话。  
“噢，如果你是我就知道这些人不在乎。”他滔滔不绝。John和他保持着一个可疑的姿势，他的内裤被扯下一半，这男孩撑在他身上，毫无进一步的意图。

“你想让我怎么做？”男孩傲慢地问。  
John感到一根阴茎终于挤进了他的身体。他感到疼痛，模糊的意识告诉他哪里肯定出血了。这男孩在用鲜血当润滑。但John全身都是温暖的，仿佛漂浮在夏天的热海面上。  
我明天应该走不了路了，他想。他还得踩那该死的高跟鞋。  
“你在想谁？”他听见有人在聒噪地问他。他在想谁？John思考着，他的思绪飞向肮脏的起居室里的雪山，三四个空瓶子，一只冷得要命的，男人的手。Roger，他想。不知道为什么，他脑子里浮现出的第一个影子，是Roger呆滞的面容，撞得头破血流。真不算好。他想。


	2. Find me

你在想谁？一个粗粝的声音在他的脑海里质问他。  
Brian疲惫地放下他的吉他。他从遇见Freddie的第一刻起就在疑惑他们的主唱朋友是怎么能做到在舞台上表演三个小时还能带姑娘回家上床的。眼下Freddie和一个金发美女靠在更衣室的门口调情，她看着Freddie那张妆全花了的傻脸，笑得非常迷人。Brian猜测她应该是Mary，Freddie似乎对她很感兴趣。“我这回是认真的！”他偶尔会在那些取笑他的声音中恼羞成怒地大吼。然后将邪恶的手伸向不知好歹的Roger和Brian，直到他们三个大打出手。而John尽可能地躲开三双挥舞的手臂，一个人迷迷糊糊地卷走了全部的毯子。  
John。Brian努力地想着。漂亮，柔顺的John，像小女孩似的在舞台上踩着高跟鞋摇摇晃晃，左手戴有两枚戒指。  
他今天晚上好怪，Brian忍不住想。John险些在那双高跟鞋上摔倒（“我早想看他出洋相了”，Roger恶毒地笑着）。他的嘴角还结着血痂，胸口处露出淤青，在他苍白失色的皮肤上看起来略为惊悚。Brian狐疑地注视着他走向后台，双腿直打颤，就好像他要栽下去似的。Brian紧盯他黑色的背影，而John只是撑了一下Freddie的肩膀，稳稳地走下楼梯。

“刚刚有个姑娘问我是不是乐队的人，”John靠在门框上。Brian转头去看，John金色的眼睛安静地注视着他，“我说是的。”他的轮廓笼罩在灯管明灭的光晕里，Brian能看见他的耳朵是一层接近透明的珍珠白。  
他咬住嘴唇思考这个问题的意图。John走了进来，在更衣室恶心的地板上寻找一处落脚之地。他小心地把鞋跟踩在一块没有被Roger的痰和口香糖污染的地面上。你怎不同她回家？Brian用湿毛巾粗暴地擦掉Freddie给他涂上的黑色眼线，这些玩意让他看起来像个妓女，还不是Roger那种披着昂贵皮草出入夜总会的陪酒女，更像逃学出来的高中女生。Brian依稀记得Roger和Freddie尖叫着争论谁画眼线看起来更漂亮，又或者是像两头雄孔雀似的抢夺最后一件夹克。那些时候他甚至没法确定他们谁磕得更多一些。他觉得也许是Roger因为他做事从不计后果。他肆意挥霍他短暂的青春年代，而Brian有幸见证Roger最美的时候。他们接吻过，在那张脏兮兮的毯子下，在静谧的酒吧后巷，在炎热的夏天夜晚。金发男人，或者说男孩，发疯似的啃着Brian毫无血色的下唇。他那会儿压根不知道这是药物所导致的。Roger瞒着他们三个。  
“你没听到吗，这婊子居然问我是不是乐队的人，”John继续说，语调中带有一种讽刺，“她甚至没看见我在舞台上踩着他妈的高跟鞋蹦了一晚上。”他虚弱地喘了口气，戴着戒指的苍白双手放在自己的小腹上。  
Brian凝视着他幼鸟似的脚踝，将要出口的问题滞留在舌尖。别管她了，你要喝一杯吗？他选择用个不那么直接的方法。去喝一杯吧。John。

问他。Brian看着John暗淡的金色眼睛。他们安静地相对而立，一盏桃粉色霓虹灯正悬在他们天灵盖顶上。稀有气体爆裂发出的光亮把John的眼睛照得像两颗粉色的玻璃珠子。John咬着拧成爱心型的紫色吸管，百无聊赖地数着杯子里缓缓升起的气泡。Brian眼神投望他半晌，在诡谲的暗橙色夜里勾勒John雪白的侧脸。问他。无数个芬达气泡涌上他的喉咙逼他打出一个葡萄香精味儿的嗝。Brian显然心事重重。他还记得那个粗粝的声音。你在想谁？我吗？  
他的隐秘的欲望溯流而上。John的睫毛低下去又抬起来，聚精会神地摇晃玻璃杯中的香草气泡，像燕尾蝶将要投身溺死在一滩人造糖水里。  
“你——”Brian移开他面前那杯黏糊糊的奶昔。他得开车，而John还没过合法喝酒的年龄。“你今天不大对劲。”  
John因为这个陈述句而歪了歪脑袋，他右肩的头发滑下来一些。  
“你不舒服吗？”Brian寻找恰当的措辞，然后意识到一个事实——他们真的没有那么熟。John是处在Freddie的傲慢和Roger的疯狂之间的平衡点。他是那个光着脚跨过地板上的啤酒瓶碎片和凝固的血印子，把Roger从血泊中扶起来的人。Brian回家时看到的就是这样一幅画面。John跪在地上，金色的眼睛安静地看着他。Roger四肢伸开躺在他的大腿上，失去意识，满脸鼻涕口水。他手里还攥着一块茶色啤酒瓶碎片，另一只手的手腕上布满划痕。Roger那颗精致的，长着金发的玻璃头颅内盛满了海洛因，蓝色奶酪和潘趣酒。Brian感觉客厅猛然缩小了，小得只能容下他们三个，像一颗果肉腐烂，体积膨胀起来的梨里的三只果蝇。Brian被挤得喘不上气来，他的眼睛拼命地寻找John，只发现他抱着膝盖，双眼低垂，坐在玻璃碎片和血泊中。  
“Brian，”John平静地说，“去找点纸巾，拿绷带来。我没看住他，对不起。”  
他长长的，绵软的头发垂在Roger的脸上，金发男人抽搐着想要伸手去捧住他的脸。Brian拿着绷带和创可贴过来时，他把Roger那条伤痕累累的手臂递给他。Brian颤抖着手拧开碘酒。  
“我……我去拿，”John捂着脸站起来，没站稳，仓皇地踩过那一大堆玻璃渣。暗红色从John的脚底拉出来，Brian惊恐地捂住嘴。他连袜子都没穿。John拖着鲜血淋漓的步子回到房间锁上门，在Brian来得及叫住他之前。

鲜血布满他白皙的脸颊，Brian记得那个可怕的画面。John几乎是逃回了他自己的房间，一步留下一个血印子，像小美人鱼踩着荆棘走路。  
他本能地咽了下口水。John不明所以地歪了歪脑袋：不舒服？他咬住吸管，喝了一大口香草汽水。然后他转着眼睛，邪恶地笑起来：“要是我能摆脱我脸上Freddie的杰作的话，那我就谢天谢地了。”

John的眼睛上各画了一条黑色眼线，让他金色的瞳孔更加漂亮。“但我今晚弹得挺好，你不这样认为吗？”他明朗地笑起来，露出牙缝。  
“我说过了，你是我们最好的贝斯手。”  
“少来这套。”John拿手肘撞了一下他。那件黑丝绒西装袖口往上提了一点。  
Brian的手指敲打着木质桌面，他没法不去注意John隐藏在袖口下的手腕。他竭力伪装自己的恐惧，挤出微笑。

John的右手手腕上留有一道可怕的青黑色淤血。他左侧的锁骨上有一处擦痕。还有他走路的样子，两腿分开，坐下时小腿发抖。Brian想起那些血淋淋的脚印，还有他嘴角的痂。John，是不是Roger干的？是不是他掐住你的右手因为你把他绑到床头拿走了他的毒品？他是否迷恋你的伤口和血因为他两年前见过你行走在刀尖上的模样？他因此爱上你了吗？羞愧和惊恐涌上他的心头，他无法对着John的笑脸产生这些想法。  
“你不喝吗，”John推着他面前Brian的奶昔，露出一个香草味儿的笑容。他很快如愿以偿地得到了那杯黏糊糊的奶昔，Brian看着他叼着吸管的样子，两颊陷下去努力地吸掉最上面的一层冰淇淋奶油。会是Roger吗？他又想。Roger发作的时候会发出那种可怜的小鸟一样的抽噎，然后变成尖叫，哄骗John走近他的床安慰他，解开他，然后用他腰间别着的瑞士军刀割破John柔软的喉咙。  
John对他害羞地笑了，擦掉嘴唇上的泡沫。  
“我，我要回去了，”Brian崩溃地挤出一句话，“你——”  
“噢，不用担心，”John说，轻快地把空杯子摆到旁边，“我今天回妈妈那里过夜。”他冲Brian挤了挤眼睛，像喝醉了一样。  
Brian将信将疑地看着他。他跳下高脚凳，意味深长地看了一会儿Brian：“你在想他？”  
“谁？”他问。  
“你知道我在说谁。晚安，Brian。”  
John亲了亲他的脸颊，向门的方向走去。

Brian站在酒吧门口，点了一支烟。夏夜在他的皮肤上流动，很舒服。他脑海中那个粗哑的声音和John的声音交替出现。你在想谁？John的伤疤在他眼前挥之不去，像暗红色的胎记一样铺在John的皮肤上，又很像恶心的荨麻疹。  
一些年轻男孩开始若有若无地打量他。一般来说他很少受到同性的青睐，Roger和Freddie吸引走了大部分男女的目光。也许是他看上去不像一个搞同性恋的，Brian这样猜测过。但这里大部分的年轻男孩也不是同性恋，有些甚至有女朋友，为了生计发愁。他回过头，他们之中的一个男孩就站在离他几米远的地方，抽着一支烟。他上下打量Brian，毫不掩饰他眼神中的意图。

“嗨，”他大胆地说，“我猜你就一个人。”  
老天，他看起来好小，Brian狐疑地观察那男孩。他也许二十岁出头，比自己稍小一些，可能和Roger一样大。Brian斟酌了一下，尝试让自己听起来不那么可疑：“我，嗯，听着——我不干这个。”他同时还往后退了一步，双手放在胸口。

男孩在他开口的瞬间笑了，毫不在意地把烟按掉。我知道，他说。  
他的语调刻意拉长了，Brian清楚他在暗示什么。“很多人都说他们不干这个，”他解释，“图个乐子，对吧？”  
Brian很难同意他，但他不知道说些什么，只好看着自己的脚尖。这男孩也许今晚生意冷淡，他想，一般的男妓脾气极差，比姑娘们还暴躁。

“喏，你要是肯付一点钱呢，我就跟你回家，然后你可以做任何你想做的事。”他终于凑近Brian，大胆地揪住他的衣服领子。Brian的呼吸延迟了一拍。他不合时宜地注意到这男孩两只眼睛都画了眼线，而且非常巧妙地往上挑，带出了他眼睛的颜色。  
Brian像个被偷窥狂盯上的姑娘一样捂住领口，然后尴尬地松开手。他一边挣扎，一边往后退。“我，听着，呃，我出，出不起那个钱。”他聪明地说。

男孩果然很快没了兴趣，他不耐烦地撒开手，还从Brian那里偷走一支烟。  
“你们搞乐队的都这样。”他赌气似的说。  
“呃，等等等等，什么叫‘我们搞乐队的’？”Brian条件反射地问。  
“你们那个成员。”男孩不耐烦地说，“我猜他也是第一回干这事。我嘛，我就骗他——但我付了钱的！他收得可便宜啦我没想到他也和我们一样。不过他今天好像没来……”  
Brian的心跳加快。你们那个成员，他咀嚼着青年的话。他吃痛地叫起来：烟烧到了他的手指。男孩撇撇嘴，看上去打算另寻猎物。但Brian一把抓住了他的肩膀。男孩惊喜地瞪大眼睛，以为他回心转意了。

但Brian只是问：“你确定，他是——我们的成员？”  
他按紧青年的肩膀好让他的手指停止颤抖。他对Freddie摇摆不定的取向早有耳闻，他也知晓Roger被男人尾随进厕所隔间企图猥亵（未遂）的事。但那可能吗？就在这里？在他们演唱的酒吧后门像那些姑娘一样，为了几块钱和男人回家？

“为什么不是？我亲眼瞧见的，他今晚还在那上面弹吉他*哪！”男孩粗野地笑起来，做了个猥亵的手势，“不过他不唱歌，或许是喉咙坏了。喂，你怎么啦？”  
Brian心跳如鼓，愤怒和震惊交织。他想象着John柔顺的笑容，John燕尾蝶一样的睫毛，还有他黑色丝绒西装外套下青黑色的手腕。John。他突然想起来什么似的，抬起右手狠狠地蹭了一把墙壁。他的手背迅速红肿起来，血珠从破皮的地方渗出来，就像John左侧胸口的擦伤。

“Roger，去开门。”  
他听见Freddie的尖嗓门说。Brian抱着手臂，焦躁不安地在两条腿上来回交换重心。  
“我不要。你离门比较近。”Roger咕哝着。操，Brian想，暴力地拍着门板。  
“没看见我这儿正他妈的忙着吗。”  
“忙什么？和带回来的女人打炮？”Roger的声音嗤笑起来。  
“看来有人要受点教育，”他听见Freddie的声音离门越来越远，“你他妈的——”  
“伙计们！”Brian忍无可忍地大叫起来，“我不在乎你们想抢粉末还是夹克外套但能不能给我先开个门。”  
门开了，Roger顶着一头乱七八糟的金发瞪着他。Brian深吸一口气，走上最后一级台阶：“John呢？”  
Roger耸耸肩：“他没跟你说他要回家住吗。”  
该死，Brian狠狠地掐了自己一把。  
Freddie探出脑袋：“说到Deaky，我刚想告诉你件事。”  
“Deaky？”他皱起眉毛。  
Roger翻了个巨大的白眼，“John。”他说。他今晚难得地气色不错，Brian看到他把那些恶心的鼻血洗干净了，他也许还刮了胡子。  
“我们攒够钱了，下周将会是皇后乐队第一次录音，”Freddie夸张地伸开双臂试图吸引Brian的注意力，满脸兴奋，“Deaky付清了最后的钱。”  
“老天，那不是个小数目。”Roger补充道，随后皱着眉头看Brian，“你打算就一直站在那里吗？”


	3. Save me

他醒了，耳鸣如雷。青灰色的天空亮着一点微弱的光，清新的冷空气从窗缝钻进来。他这才想起来睡觉前没关好窗。Brian挣扎着开床头灯，其间碰倒几本书。一本格外厚重的书滚落在地砸出闷响，但Brian相信这不会惊动楼下的人，毕竟Roger几个小时前才从他的狂热中平复睡下。得益于那些可爱的粉末，Roger和Freddie睡到日上三竿。这对他来说很不好受。那两个疯子的尖叫夜夜响彻，Roger甚至会在夜中爆发出动物受伤似的哀鸣，伴以Freddie神经质的咯咯大笑。冷静如Brian也不得不在那些时刻抛弃自己的良好教养冲下去，大骂他们婊子养的。

但凌晨不是属于毒品和精神崩溃的时刻。Brian很少在这个点醒来，这说明他的睡眠质量日下。他将眼神投望远处楼房建成的屏障中的一个缺口，月亮像一张薄薄的锡纸贴在浅色的天空上。他理所当然地想到昨晚的月亮，丰腴，感性，饱满如一颗熟透的西柚。将光线慷慨地洒满每一座贫民窟和每一条街道。Brian发现自己越来越期待夜晚狼狗时间的降临。他感到无缘的兴奋。John也会在橘红色的月亮下对一个利物浦男人昂起下巴吗？他也会用路边脏兮兮的自动贩卖机里一块钱两个的安全套吗？John单薄的背影在Brian脑海中反复浮现。John的月亮是苦的，流淌着所有妓女的眼泪，并在第一个男人插进他身体里时开始燃烧，最后变成一个火球。

Brian的理智告诉他此事须得到阻止。他不是同性恋，但也略知晓一些他们的把戏。比如，他曾听Freddie说在他们常去的酒吧有个右臂纹着一把匕首的男人专干下流事。他力大无穷，不仅在性事上作风粗暴，还会殴打那些手无缚鸡之力的年轻男孩。Freddie说他见过好几个男孩顶着黑眼圈哭哭啼啼地从厕所跑出来。Brian没有留意John当时的表情，但他无法想象那个画面：温顺，沉默的John，瘦弱的John，被压在厕所肮脏的墙壁上扼住喉咙直到休克。  
他睡不着了。床头灯发出温柔的黄色光线，天还没有亮。几颗早星在西边的天空中明灭，月亮也将要落下山丘了。

Brian跳下床，走进一片狼藉的客厅。他避开那些残留在地上的恶心的白色粉末，数着Roger昨晚又打碎了几个酒瓶。John。他总是想起那个场面，血，粉末，茶色玻璃，血，粉末。他倒了一杯水，与此同时Freddie在他背后清了清嗓子。  
他手中的杯子差点成为下一个牺牲品。  
“操，”Brian心有余悸地按住胸口，“你在干嘛？”  
Freddie的头发是一场灾难。但他洗了脸，还刮了胡子。他的右手神经质地敲打着流理台，眼神坚定。  
“你不是磕，磕高了吗？”Brian艰难地喘了口气。Freddie什么也没说，还是凝视着他，显得很庄严。那双深色的眼睛第一次显得如此清醒。  
“今天是试音，亲爱的。至少不能毁在我手里。”他傲慢地抬起下巴，拍了拍手。  
“多伟大的贡献啊。”Brian挖苦他，Freddie已经像只孔雀一样冲去拍Roger的门了。  
“John会在那儿等我们！”他不忘回头通知Brian。

“难听死了。”Roger抢先抱怨。他把鼓槌扔到地上，踏着如雷的步子走出录音室。他向来如此，在即将要爆发的争吵中抢占先机，这一来剩下的人就能马上吵得如火如荼。Roger的坏心情似乎从Freddie把他摇醒后就一直在缓慢增长，最后终于被主唱的吹毛求疵惹到爆发。  
“谢谢夸奖！”Freddie在他背后叫道，随后沮丧地坐在椅子上。Brian没法对着这样的Freddie撒气，他默默地把吉他放下来。John静悄悄地坐在一旁，他看起来比之前更加苍白了。他的眼底有两块青黑色的阴影，没睡好似的。他可怕地消瘦。Brian看见他的肘部绑着绷带。他衣领遮挡的地方是不是又多了一处伤痕？

John像猫似的伸个懒腰，他的背影有点儿像女孩——摇摇晃晃，长头发，丝绸衬衫，高跟鞋，细细的脚踝。Brian想起那些闷热的下午，Freddie把他和John关在房间里涂涂抹抹。他们会互相给对方涂指甲油，Freddie实验性地在John下唇的中间点上一点唇蜜，John不是很有兴致也陪着Freddie做他的芭比娃娃。一般来说Freddie很快就会失去耐心，把John赶出去换Roger进来当他的模特，这样他们不仅可以在那张女孩儿似的面颊上开刀，还可以抽点什么，斗斗嘴。Brian往往被这种游戏排斥在外，他很感谢自己的瘦削和苍白或许不是主唱喜欢的类型。  
John顶着卷过的长发精疲力尽地一屁股坐在他旁边，十个手指涂满亮面指甲油，嘴唇上是被搞得乱七八糟的口红。他并不像一个真正的女人，还是太高了一些，Brian实事求是地想。  
“看什么？”他问，听起来很累，但并不生气。  
“没什么，”Brian说，然后恶劣地补道，“乔安娜*。”  
他随后痛呼一声，John八厘米的鞋跟扎进了他的脚背。

他在外面找到了Freddie，后者正靠着栏杆抽一支烟，表情很是危险。他注意到了Brian，冷哼一声把脸扭过去。  
Brian踌躇了一会儿，试探性地问：“Freddie？”  
“我发誓你要是敢帮着Roger说话——”  
“——John有没有用你的化妆品？”  
他脑袋发晕，甚至能感受到呕吐物停留在喉咙口。  
“Brian，你，真的不适合烟熏——”  
“我是认真的。”他说。  
他听见Freddie叹了口气。他把烟掐掉，耸耸肩膀：“他以为我不知道。可怜的小家伙，他真当嗑药能把人脑子磕没……我可不知道他手抖成那样能化得多好，我想不通他怎么就不来请我帮忙呢……”

你在想他吧？John脑海里有个声音，是他自己的，扁扁的，像鸭子。不如说明白点，你在想Roger吧？

他点起一支烟，吸进肺中引发一阵吸毒般的全身战栗。他有些时候也对Roger的粉末产生过好奇心，据说吸进两克就足够看到天堂和约翰列侬了。尽管被“能看到约翰列侬”这个诱惑吸引着，John还是在每一次Roger递过来那些粉末时支吾其词。他颤抖着吸了一口烟，烟雾在贴着茶色和土黄色壁纸的房间里飘摇。他像醉了一样，尽管他离合法饮酒的年龄还差六个月。John咬住烟嘴，开始一件一件脱掉衣服。好热，他想，百叶窗外投进夏日街道上白亮的光。他脱掉衬衫，然后是裤子，灰色羊皮靴子，还有袜子，衬裤。他的房间仿佛变成东南亚的某条河流，空气中弥漫女人的体味和水草烂掉的鱼腥味。他，他穿着白衬衫和卡其色背带裤，袖子挽到小臂处。他正与一群南亚人渡河，他们的皮肤都呈棕色，眉头紧锁，女人粗壮的手臂抱着熟睡的婴儿。他是唯一一个白人男性。

然后他看到船尾的甲板上站着Roger。也许是Roger，他看不清，只看到白衬衫和一头金发。Roger暴露在正午的阳光下像一座岛屿，一尊伫立不动的黄金神。John将三根手指伸进嘴巴里，润湿它们。他细致地摘掉了戒指。John现在已经能做到很熟练地把手指顶到喉口而不干呕了，虽然并不是什么值得骄傲的好事情。Roger拉下了百叶窗，却还是透过缝隙看着外面。他这会儿倒打扮得像个正派人，打着一条黑绿格子领带。John从没见过他打领带，不过的确很英俊。被百叶窗分割的光在房间另一段的茶色壁纸上投下大块明亮的光斑，John用眼睛追逐着它们。Roger捉住了他的两条小腿分开。John不禁感到一阵羞愧：他穿的是大学生才会穿的那种扫兴的白色四角裤。  
但Roger没有取笑他，他一句话也没说，表情平淡。他的手指缓缓钻进John的下体。John不舒服地扭动着，他的眼睛前炸出桃粉色的泡泡。他闻到苦艾酒的气息，从Roger身上传来的，还有金子，烟草和绸缎。Roger的舌头和手指同时在他的躯体上游走，时轻时重地按压着某处他自己都未曾知晓的敏感带。他无助地挣扎着，只能接受来自男人的触碰。Roger变得更陌生了。他短短的金色头发扫过John的胸口。John颤抖着，近乎神圣地将那颗金色的头颅捧在手心，狂热地亲吻。他还是那么苍白，苍白得像一片月亮也厌恶的墓地*。Roger的指尖开始抵在某处震颤，John尖利地吸着气，两扇肋骨如风箱一般上下起伏。他的心脏要被挤爆了。这感觉就像从锁眼里窥视房间，而Roger站在他身后的走廊上窥视他。*

Roger低声说，John，John我的亲爱。你又在想什么？湄公河上的金发男人。白人男孩。茶色百叶窗。做爱。圣诞节。八月。Roger和他谈起尼采的上帝之死，叹气声清晰可闻。他说，我母亲可是个虔诚的新教徒，略有得意之色。*

愿上帝保佑你，Roger又说了一次，与此同时John浑身颤抖。他感觉身在南半球某处。赤身裸体地进入原始森林。大象和斑马在泉边饮水。有人在敲门。有人在敲门。

他从高潮中回过神来，一边擦着眼泪一边胡乱穿好衣服。Roger荡然无存。他的房间恢复平静，毫无河与驳船的踪影。他怎么会做这样的梦？那是梦吗？Roger的形象如此清晰……他的指尖甚至生着茧，他的喘息，他小麦色的皮肤，他的金发。  
他打开门。Roger穿着白衬衫和卡其色牛仔裤靠在门框上，漫不经心地抬起眼睛。  
John噎住了。浑浊的河水和飞舞的果蝇，麝香，草药，茉莉花等味道一股脑儿向他涌来——  
“你没事吧？”  
那人担心地问。  
John扶住门框，他感到头晕。是Brian。  
“我能和你谈谈吗？”Brian几乎是胆怯地问。他身高近六英尺，眼睛温顺得像绵羊。  
“进来吧。”John让出一条路。

Brian身上的气息环绕着他。那是一种不怎么刺激的味道，绵软得像海绵蛋糕。John坐在他自己的床上，Brian出于礼貌只能站在床边，靠着墙，略显局促。他榛子色的眼睛在John的脸上打转，但并不是Freddie那种能把人一眼看到底的目光，也不是Roger磕高之后雾蒙蒙的眼神。他看起来只是想寻求一个答案，而且是John能给得起的那种。

“那天晚上，你去哪儿了？”Brian在说话，他的声音像飘到很远的地方，“我们——呃，你说你回家了。”

蚁走感在John的背上震颤，他的右手抓紧床单。他的思绪几乎是立刻回到酒吧后巷，回到那间Roger流着鼻血站在他面前，而Brian把一只冰冷的手搭在他肩膀上的客厅里。Brian还是很温和地注视着他，就好像得到任何回答他都不会生气一样。  
“酒吧。”他说。

“噢。”Brian看起来被说服了。他点点头，眼底突然浮现出一阵悲伤，像潮水一样。John不再看他，将眼神投向空气中某个虚无的点。他的手支撑在膝盖上，一对锁骨向前推，深深地陷下去。Brian的手指不安地在粗糙的墙纸上来回摩擦，百叶窗将日光投影在John橡木色的头发上，形成天使似的光环。他想，现在是五点。

“John？”Brian突然说，眼睛里漂浮着潮湿的，森林一样的水汽，“你——嗯——你在想什么？”  
John抬起眼睛，那个声音问他，在他的脑海中回响。Brian眼神慌乱游离，右手开始梳理他那头蓬松的头发。他终于没能问出来。John，那真的是你吗？

John注视着他，他能看见John金黄色的瞳孔也在颤抖，仿佛下一秒就要落泪一样。John瘦削的身形开始发抖，他几乎要把床单扯破了。他咬住下嘴唇，呼吸急促。

“Freddie告诉我你用了他的化妆品，”Brian下定决心说，听起来很无助，“这是……真的吗？”

Brian低下头开始玩弄手指，他苍白的手背上凸起青蓝色的血管。他拼命地咬住嘴唇，憋回去失控的情绪，好像那个被揭穿的人是他似的。

John燕尾蝶一般的棕色睫毛抖个不停。Brian马上回想起香草汽水，还有桃粉色的霓虹灯，John痴迷其中。他想尽办法在Brian面前掩藏被暴力扼伤的手腕，观察Brian担心又疑惑的眼神，最后在他脸颊落下一吻。月亮在注视。他说话了。

“别——别告诉Roger。”John困难地说，他的胸膛上下起伏，”别告诉他。”  
Brian感到他从内部崩塌了。他不知所措，但John居然惊人地坚强。他调整呼吸，露出一个歪歪扭扭的笑。  
“现在是五点，”他说，“你还可以再待一会儿。”  
John的手指灵巧地缠上他的，Brian觉得他的呼吸都要停止了。他近在咫尺，吐息中Brian能听到蝴蝶翅膀拍动的声响。

John，John。他呼喊着，无助地倒进John的床。那股熟悉而悲伤的气味一下子包裹了他。  
John爬上来，骑在他的胯间。

你不必给钱。他说。他现在反而显得无比坚定。“只要，”他喘了口气，握住拉链的手指微微发抖，“别告诉他。”

我不想要，我不想要这个。Brian反复深呼吸，咬回去一声羞耻的喘息。我想要他。他的手指，他滚烫的口腔，像一头母羊般温顺地雌伏，他含着泪被深喉顶到干呕连连。John的手指环绕上他的下体，然后——

“Brian！”  
John像受惊的兔子一样瑟缩了一下，而Brian条件反射地抱住了他的脊背。John滚烫的体温透过薄薄的衬衫贴着Brian的手心，他悄悄地将手掌移到John两扇鸟翼似的肩胛骨上。John在轻微地发抖，那对肩胛骨像什么有生命的活物一样颤抖着，仿佛马上就要抽出一对血肉模糊的幼翅。  
“Deaky！操，我的天——下来！”那是Freddie的声音，他听起来像受伤了一样。  
Brian用力推开了趴在他身上的John。他只穿着袜子穿过嘎吱作响的走廊，险些在木地板上打滑。他的心脏疯狂跳动着，几乎是连滚带爬地冲下楼梯。

他怔在原地，和满脸是血的Roger对视。他喘着粗气，两个鼻孔流着鼻血，但Brian知道大概不是由过度吸食药物导致的。他的额头处裂开一个可怕的大口，温暖的鲜血正在从那里流出来，流过他英俊的脸，不停地滴到地毯上。Freddie拿着湿毛巾的手在发抖，他看起来快要哭了。

Roger张开嘴，似乎想说些什么。他的嘴角有一块巨大的淤青，Brian害怕他张嘴的时候会吐出来一颗牙齿。

“真他妈晦气，早知道我该绕着那边走，”Roger试图用满不在乎的语气说，“东欧人就是这样，妈的，一堆野兽……”  
“你跟他们买东西了？”Brian不管不顾地打断他，“你买了什么？”

Freddie突然捂着脸冲进他自己的房间。Roger把一个塑料袋扔到茶几上，几袋粉末从里面掉出来。Brian凝视着那堆小袋子，每一个都装了半袋左右的白色粉末。他突然把Roger推到墙壁上，手指因为紧紧抓着他的衣领而指关节发白。

“你尽管打。”Roger说。  
“我他妈要把你的脑子——”  
“不要打架。”

他们俩同时抬起头。John站在楼梯拐角，嘴唇褪成灰白色，看起来像要哭了一样。Brian松开Roger的领子，后者脱力地坐在地板上。Brian拼命地做深呼吸。他觉得自己像行走在雨里。


	4. Stand by me

“你最近很奇怪。”

John抬头看了他一眼，接着给贝斯调弦。他从鼻腔里轻笑了一声，手上的动作没停。

Roger从窗台上跳下来，捞起一缕John的头发把玩：“你没回答我。”

“首先，”John像过电一样往后缩了一下，他紧张地握着贝斯，“你得告诉我你是怎么想的。”

他干脆地把那一缕头发扯回来。Roger干笑两声，双手在脑后交叠。John环顾四周，他们还差五分钟就要上场了，Freddie在给他的新指甲油吹气，Brian去后台确认设备。几个偷偷溜进后台的女孩眼睛上画着厚重的眼线，大概是来找Roger的。他想。金发男人眼下有两块明显的黑眼圈，脸颊消瘦下去，显得他的眼睛更加亮。他还算是英俊。Roger身上简直没有一块完整的皮肤。他的两只手腕上都是啤酒瓶碎片割出来的痕迹，他试图在大部分时间戴护腕遮挡，但它们似乎发炎得更严重了。他的眉毛上绑着纱布，嘴角有一块淤血，还没好透。化妆师用粉底把他的伤疤都盖住了，她还试图取下那块纱布，被Brian一口回绝。

John知道他会在Brian睡下之后才回去，那些时候他就站在厨房茶色的灯下龇牙咧嘴地涂酒精。是John把酒精藏在那里的，一开始是为了给他自己的伤口消毒。

“你心神不宁。”Roger说，漫不经心地检查指甲。他上挑的眼线出自Freddie手笔，让他眼睛中的蓝色绽放，如太平洋海面上的火焰燃烧。

John松了口气。Roger散漫地瘫在一张椅子上，眼神涣散。他的半张脸枕在金发里，很是迷人：“你有什么事情瞒着我们，John。但我想不出来。”他紧张起来，但金发男人似乎并未注意。John害怕那些冷静的凝视，尤其是当它来自Roger时。

“也许你该停止嗑药，那会让你的脑子转快一点。”John试图开个玩笑。他看见Roger的眼睛亮了一下，随后无精打采地笑了，踢了一脚他的椅子腿。

“你知道我做不到，”Roger说。这几乎是几个月来John第一次听见他用沉重而真挚的语气说话，“这玩意后劲大得很。”

John咬住舌头，他想发抖。Roger的眼神焦距时而很远，时而落在John的脸上。

“待会儿我见到Brian要问问他，”Roger又兴奋起来，他用力拍了一把John的膝盖，“他说他有事情告诉我。”

John的手指按紧了他刚校好的一根弦。Brian会说出去吗？他脸色发白。Roger，看上去那样单纯，浪荡，热情似火， _他近在咫尺。_

“皇后，六十秒！”

“到我们了！”Roger扯着嗓子尖叫起来，他扑向Freddie，John不知所措地寻找他的身影。但是——

“三十秒！一号机就位！话筒位置，灯光师准备！”

Roger和Freddie已经奔上舞台，白色镁光灯铺满了他们全身。

“十五秒！”

他愣在原地。直到一只手搭在他的肩膀上，又僵又冷，但是很有力度。那只手轻轻地将他向前推了一把，他跌入那个白亮的世界。

“ _注意，播完《killer queen》进三十秒广告，画面切回来时灯光全部给到Freddie。”_

“他们竟敢让我对口型。”Freddie夸张地转了个身，愤愤不平地说。

“这可是BBC——”Brian挖苦地模仿工作人员的强调。

“我丢了件衣服！”远处传来一声抱怨。Roger光着上半身叫道，他叉着腰，看起来很生气，“你们有谁看见吗？”

没有人理他，除了Brian讽刺地大声说：“你每天都在丢衣服！”

“不一样！那件是丝绸的，懂吗。”

“哦得了，去Freddie的衣柜里拿一件，别在这儿尖叫。”

“肯定是你们中的哪个拿错了。”Roger疑心重重地打量着他们。

Freddie笑起来：“如果你不把它们到处乱扔这几率可能还小点。”

John低垂着头，他的贝斯放在膝盖上。有些时候难以想象，他们中安静的人反而拥有更多秘密。Roger像一件阳光下的玻璃制品，欢快而出人意料地单纯。这并不是说他不撒谎，他当然也摇尾乞怜，像受伤的小狗一样将头颅靠在John的膝盖上嘴唇吐露一个拙劣的谎言。Roger两条幼童似的手臂环住他的脖子，极尽所能地谄媚地说些溢美之词。而John就痛苦地注视他，注视他手臂上的针眼他注视他百合花一样的脸颊。Roger任由毒品带来的快感和血洗刷他的脑袋和身体。他是通透的。然而他们没法想象，John的身体随着性爱动作而燃烧，John赤身裸体头戴月桂叶冠，John在密林深处和一头雄鹿交媾。或许在某个酒醉后的秘密梦境里Roger的确描绘过这样的画面，但在清醒之后将它们付之一炬。

Brian的思绪在后来一直反复回到那间茶褐色的卧室里，那场没成熟便被扼死的性交。John慌张得像一头白色羔羊般趴在他身上。在两人心跳达到某种神秘共振的时刻，Roger正跪倒在他自己的血里，Freddie正握着毛巾，大滴眼泪冲下他的脸颊，而他们则脸颊紧贴，仿佛出生于一个子宫中的孪生婴儿，未发育完全的手指和腿缠绕在一起。从月亮的尽头看，他们也是两粒豌豆似的黑影。John的头发轻柔地扫过他的小腹的感觉很奇妙，Brian得承认他从来没有这么近地审视John。有些男人对Roger或Freddie情有独钟，因为他们瘦弱，阴柔，具有女性气质，尽管Roger总是抱怨被认成女孩。John更中性一些，有时候很难说他像男孩还是女孩。他赤着脚走路的样子和笨拙地踩着高跟鞋的样子总呈现一种单纯，梦幻的未成熟感。Brian迷恋那种感觉，他在John身上饥渴地找寻年轻男孩的秘密。 

John叹了口气，他总是画不好眼线。它们歪歪扭扭，眨眼睛的功夫就被泪水晕开，糊在上眼皮上。他自暴自弃地对着镜子笑了一下。那件香槟色丝绸衬衫静静地躺在他的床上。John迟疑一会，随后伏倒在床，用脸颊轻柔地摩挲那件衣服。他呼出一口颤抖的热气，布料像冷冻奶油般划过他的脸。John想着Roger耳后象牙般的皮肤。这件衬衫包裹他细长的肢体就像情人的触碰。他花了三个，也许更多的夏天把皮肤晒成蜜色。他认为这样富有男子气概。然而在他撩起头发的那些时刻，John仍旧能看到他耳后柔软，洁白的皮肤。他开始做梦。Roger的肉体抵着他的细微地震颤。John几乎是急切地把衬衫揽到胸前捕捉那柔滑布料中残存的气息。他闻到自由和向往，或者具体一些，金子，大麻，一万条女性躯体般的河流——天啊。Roger金色的身体从夏天的恒河中水淋淋地站起，每一滴水珠都有无数个镜面，折射出钻石般的光芒。John不得章法地顶弄，胡乱哭叫，整个人简直要变为一团散发着乳香和没药的湿羊毛。幼软的手指乞求似的攥紧丝绸布料，他的体液不停地涌出，从口腔，从腹腔，从眼睛。一个瞬间他沉落在河流之下，温暖的水流沉甸甸地从他的身体上淌过。他闭上眼睛，河床温柔地张开昏黄色双臂拥抱他。有人扑水而下，一双绵羊般的眼睛，悲伤而安静的眼睛。不是Roger。Roger在哪里？！甜热蜂蜜般的金发从他指间滑脱，Roger在接吻，在流血。他高声欢笑听起来像神经病一般，John突然意识到他们这次不是在那个暗茶色的房间。百叶窗被打上去，Roger和他双双倒进床铺，湿漉漉的两具肉体急切地交缠。他几乎要承受不住Roger的热量。浓甜奶油般的月亮。燃烧的阳台。扑着银色粉尘的蝴蝶翅膀。勇士和刺入姑娘柔软胸脯的匕首。有一个人为他扑进黑沉的夏天的恒河，眼睛忧伤得像绵羊。

他的臀部抽搐，乳白色汁液喷出，哪里有Roger的踪影。他还抱着那件衬衫，一个劲地发抖。怎会如此。John懊恼地擦了一把眼睛，随即惊恐地盯着手背上湿黏的，混着黑色眼线的汗水。操啊。

“Brian！Deaky！Roger！你们在哪？”Freddie的尖叫吓得他抓起毯子盖在自己身上，“快他妈滚下来，我们要迟到了。排练！”John努力地做吞咽的动作，他盯着那件衬衫，一把把它塞到了被子底下。

“我——嗯，那我先走了。”John的声音在玄关处响起。他们不约而同地望去。年轻人背着他的乐器不自然地挥手。他们结束排练，精疲力竭，Roger提议一场通宵达旦的痛饮。就连Brian也无奈地笑着，坐到金发男人身边。Freddie玩着他面前的一头金发，Roger正坐在他们中间，鬓角湿漉漉的，指甲里藏着一些污垢。他开怀大笑，那使John想起七月的黄金，炎热，隐秘的腹语术潜入他的大脑皮层。

“噢，”Roger首先开口，“再见，亲爱的，再见。”

Freddie用力拍了一把他的手臂：“别学我。”

他们旁若无人地闹成一团，John马上被忘在脑后。年长些的青年玩闹似的试图把Roger弄到自己膝上。金发美人不肯妥协，咯咯笑着扭动。

Roger没有留他下来，John纠结地想着。当然这不是他的责任，Roger那轻浮的大脑在一秒后就会忘记他们安静，懦弱的贝斯手，投身于无尽的酒池和药物。

“你不能留下来吗？”

他转头望去，Brian注视他半晌。吉他手不知何时走了过来，握着他的乐器，不自然地在两腿之间交换重心。他又高又可怜，手臂细得可怕，胳膊肘尖戳出来。Brian看起来几乎是在恳求他，他的嘴唇在颤抖。也许他知道John要去做什么。他将要出口的呼唤滞于舌尖。John。男人。女人。男孩。汗水和粗野的口音，和针筒，和粉末。

Brian咬住舌尖， 又做了一次尝试：“这会很好玩的。” _留下来留下来吧，John。_

他乞求地看着John。

John看着他，睫毛拍动。Brian现在很是狼狈，脸颊晕红，结结巴巴，就像刚从黑漆漆的河流地下钻出来一样。John几乎要笑出来了，他这辈子还没有遇到过如此可笑的事情。他以为自己是谁？John很想这么质问面前的高个男人。他难不成真将自己的优柔寡断当做艺术家的高贵气质，并为此骄傲，蠢到相信这种救赎是真正存在的？John为他感到抱歉。Brian总使他想起港口飘来的那种潮湿的鱼腥味，冷海上大块破碎的冰。苍白的情人哭泣于是便下雨。他不在那艘船上。

John低下头，他把脸藏在浓密的棕色长发中，说：“我不是很喜欢那儿的音乐。”一个谎言，他想。Brian沉默无言，他纠结地摩挲着手中的红色吉他。

“噢，我忘了，”John想起什么似的看向他，“Roger的衬衫在我房间里。我真蠢。一定是哪次拿错了。”

他若无其事地告诉Brian，向他抬起下巴颏。谎言，谎言。他能感到眼睛饱涨着酸涩的泪水，但他勇敢地憋了回去。他又一次将自己软弱生命中偶尔的灵光乍现误认为是高尚的勇气。 _他在干什么？他在想他？_ 这没什么好可惜的，John走出门的时候想。街道是明亮的，他慢慢地走向不远处亮着暗红色灯光的一家酒吧。Brian看起来很难过，John一边想一边习惯性地咬着指甲。他觉得他的眼线晕开了。

他的两只手腕被交叉按在头顶。John抗拒地移开脸，但他的眼睛飞向男人的面孔寻找那些熟悉的形象： _金发。蓝眼。蜜色皮肤。金发。蓝眼。_ 面前的男人有着一头浅色卷发，深褐色的眼睛，看上去很普通。他比John高出一个头，或许比Brian还高，棕色皮肤，强壮有力。John痛恨过分强壮的男人，他们喝醉了像野兽。

“你——你想喝杯酒吗？”他软弱地开口，试图把手腕从男人的禁锢中解放出来。他觉得自己的牙齿在打颤。这男人望着他，不怀好意地露出一个笑。他拽着John的手腕走进酒吧，力道之大以至于他险些在自己的鞋跟上扭到脚踝。

“要两杯干威士忌。”

他听见男人说。John皱了皱眉，他不是很喜欢纯威士忌。但不是他给钱，所以也没什么可抱怨的。John乖顺地低垂双眼，他注意到男人凝视他的侧脸。他不禁想起那个夜晚，Brian担心而单纯的眼睛注视他的。John感觉像在芬达汽水里慢慢沉下去。他不能抵抗。Brian有时候过分聪明，在很多不必要的场合。John游移不定的眼神从杯中的酒液到橡木桌面到男人下巴上的一颗疖子。他想着Brian在这时候会说的话，那种学究一般的沉静眼神，John最害怕的眼神。男人也许在滔滔不绝，他不确定。John觉得他的大脑就像过期的奶油一样发出酸臭味，一大团黏黏糊糊的物质。

Brian不会给他点威士忌，他突然想。他坐在高脚凳上啜饮奶昔最上面的粉红色奶油，手指在湿漉漉的桌面上来回滑动。Roger用花生壳拼出“皇后”字样。他的嘴唇是一种暗红的浆果色。 _不对。_ John懊恼地想，Roger并不在 _那里_ ，至少当时不在。记忆错位。

迟缓的酒精和霓虹在两人之间来回推挤，最后像多年远航的船那样靠岸。北极和赤道——取决于你走哪条航线。这男人不怀好意，同时又很有兴趣地看着John，观察着他介于女人和男孩之间的轮廓。

“你在想什么？”男人问出今晚第一句话。听上去饶有兴趣。John并未回答。当他不确定眼前局面的时候就沉默，仙人掌一样。

“你知道我见过你们表演。”这男人说，十分讨人厌，“我的朋友都说主唱更有魅力。异国情调。”停顿了一下。“我不这么认为。我讨厌他的牙，很不适合做口活儿。”

男人洋洋得意地看着John。他忍不住诅咒自己的无能和瘦弱。

“男人并不吸引我，我得先说。”他把两只手举到空中，“但你们——”指了指John示意。“并不是这样。我见过你们的鼓手和那个高个儿接吻，这可不像是正常人会干的事。”

噢，John想着，厌恶地皱了皱眉。眼前这个男人曾目睹他们的秘密往事，难以想象那些时候他可能就坐在John身旁，喝着廉价饮料观察。金发的男孩粗暴地把嘴唇砸上Brian的，动作之麻利看上去既没有爱情也无欲望。连John也捉摸不定。

“所以，”男人用一只手抓住他的头发，John吃痛得小声呼叫起来。他在泪眼朦胧中看着霓虹灯下的男人面庞，恐惧攫取了他的心头。“所以，你得好好表现。懂吗？”

_你得好好表现。_ John麻木地默念，他跪在地上，嘴里塞满男人的下体器官。他感到一丝庆幸。男人扯着他头发的手开始用力，说明他大概要射出来了。John干呕连连。精液从他嘴角流出来。他总是做不好这个，他羞愧地想着。John努力地吞下那些恶心的黏液，趁男人不注意时把两根手指伸下喉咙，顶到能让他呕吐的深度，起码会好受一点。男人没有拉上裤链，这让他的心提了 起来。一双手落在他的腰上，John咬回一声尖叫。你得好好表现。那双手开始解他的腰带，然后是裤子，他的腿像鸟腿一样脆弱地夹在一起打颤。

“你没说要做这个。”John在喘气的间隙细弱地说，他感觉到男人的胸膛震颤起来。也许是在笑。

“你和他一模一样，”男人说，听起来很是开心。John开始慌乱地抵抗。他的左脸挨了一记耳光。“他拿不出那个钱，于是说给我口一发。你知道他是谁吧？你肯定得知道， **他天天坐在你后面打鼓。** 他当然是个婊子，打起人来真他妈疼。但我喜欢金发。”

John不用想也知道他在说谁。他记得Roger的嘴角有一块巨大的淤青，右侧撕裂了。John的眼前闪过那些茶色的黄昏，Roger昏昏欲睡。他平和的脸颊在光线里一闪而过。白色粉末散落在他脚下，Roger流着鼻血不省人事。他就着廉价威士忌吞下那些杂色胶囊，以暂时免除他的偏头痛。大海波光闪闪，河流波光闪闪。John闻着他偷来的Roger的衬衫自慰。恒河在他的额头上发源，流过他的眼睛，嘴唇，下巴，流成一条通往Roger的路。他跌跌撞撞，时光流逝，他看见自己埋葬了，衰老了，Brian头发花白，Roger死于药物摄入过量导致的心跳衰竭。

_他还在那里。_ John感到全身上下浸泡在暖水里，洁净而深远。男人惨叫着跌倒在地，捂着他血淋淋的下体。John的手腕自由了。他惊恐地转身，他看见Roger站在他身后，手中握着碎掉的啤酒瓶，一头一脸的血。

“ **你他妈敢碰他** ，”Roger说，耀武扬威地挥着手中的酒瓶，“我能把你的老二切下来。”

他开始跑步。街边建筑在夜晚的伦敦显得鬼影重重。在他的眼前掠过。

在1974年的5月。

他想说：John，我可以爱你吗。他在樱桃河流中仰望群星，他看到年轻的Roger，尚未染上毒品的Roger，正对着他笑。还有羞怯的John，端着一杯酒站在粉红色霓虹灯下，睫毛像燕尾蝶。他金色的瞳孔如同熊熊烈火。他还看见许多人。他看见勾勒着黑色眼线，手握铃鼓的Freddie，Chrissy，Mary，Dominique，Veronica她们娇美的面容闪闪发亮。他看见满脸是血的Roger倒在地上人事不省，手里握着碎掉的酒瓶。身边躺着一个同样满脸是血的男人。Brian看见那个和John做爱的男孩，怯弱地吻上他的嘴唇。最后他终于看见John，在酒馆，在百叶窗下，在Roger身边，在他怀中。

John我想和你回家。这其实是一个陈述句，他的语调在春天热腾腾的夜里奇怪地扭曲。John的眼睛像两块融化到一半的冰块，那些凉凉的水正在流下他的眼角。他试着又说了一次：John你可以带我回家吗。Brian看起来一点也不体面，John看起来更糟。他满脸泪痕，胆战心惊，缩在Roger身边。他的裤子被扯到大腿，但那些都不重要了。在某个炎热的春天夜晚。天啊，天啊，他想，我竟已离家五百里！

他把Roger背起来，伸出一只手牢牢握住John的。他从未说过什么。那些人影如同迁徙的群鸟，如梦似幻。月亮见证一切，它的心灵善良而慈爱，使人想起像一杯热酒里的柚子皮。Brian曾为他的男孩扑进恒河，这有什么要紧，John大笑，啜泣，John永远倒映着Roger金发的双眼，那次没完成的性爱。不，不能说是性爱，连手活儿也算不上。都结束了。他想，再也没有人会流血了。

_ 他于是又想起John，想起他明眸和唇齿间燃烧的那杯薄荷酒，想起他平静的灰绿色双眼。John抛弃了死亡，他将躯体献给远山的天空的同时，Brian牢牢抓住了他的左手，再也不放开。 _


End file.
